A la conquête de Poudlard
by Layrosa
Summary: Recueil de One-Shot et de Drabbles qui n'ont pas forcément de liens entre eux. On peut faire confiance aux jumeaux Weasley ! Enfin pas quand ils font leurs blagues...Ni quand on ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter...Poudlard ne sera plus jamais la même. Humour, amitié, drame et peut-être amour en perspective, présence de Voldemort/TR, mangemorts... Pas forcément comme on le croit.
1. Bousculade

**Bousculade**

Lorsqu'un petit être lui fonça dessus alors qu'il parlait à ses camarades du ministère, Rabastan Lestrange mangemort de son état ayant échappé à Azkaban en plaidant l'Imperium et en accusant sa belle-sœur Bellatrix Lestrange née Black ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer le regard émeraude d'un enfant rouge écrevisse. L'enfant s'empressa de s'excuser en balbutiements incompréhensibles devenant de plus en plus cramoisie, avant de s'enfuir en courant.

De l'autre côté du couloir, le plus jeune Lestrange vit apparaître les jumeaux Weasley – surnommés Jumeaux Démoniaques par les infiltrés du ministère – l'allure débraillée et courant le rouge aux joues.

 _« Harry ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois !_

 __Harry ! … Attends, reviens !... »_

Le plus jeune Lestrange se demanda ce qu'avaient bien pu faire les Terreurs pour faire s'enfuir le jeune Potter… Quoique vu comment il était rouge et eux débraillés… il avait dû les voir dans une situation disons…compromettante…


	2. Le hoquet

_Personnages : HP/GW/FW_

 _T5_

 **Le hoquet**

Harry Potter célèbre Survivant, Vainqueur de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, arpentait les couloirs en maugréant à la recherche des jumeaux… Il savait bien qu'il n'aurait jamais dû manger leurs bonbons ! Maintenant il avait le hoquet et n'arrivait même plus à aligner deux mots de suite. Quand il les aura retrouvé ils auront intérêt à trouver une solution à son problème sinon… ils le regretteront amèrement.

De l'autre côté de Poudlard deux rouquins s'enfuyaient, ils ne regrettaient pas leur petite blague mais mieux valait se cacher le temps que le petit brun se calme… attendre que la tempête passe quoi… Mais non ils ne regrettaient pas, après tout le Survivant était si mignon à ne pas pouvoir finir ses phrases… Et surtout la solution à son petit problème de hoquet était à leur avantage puisque grâce à cela le mignon petit griffon allait être obligé de tomber dans leurs bras.

Petit griffon qui approchait à grand pas de leur position des envies de vengeance plein la tête.


	3. Transformation et Halloween

_Personnages : HP/FW/GW_

 _T6_

 **Transformation et Halloween**

 _ **30 Octobre 1996**_

Un cri féminin retentit dans le château, un cri de colère et de rage, un cri contre deux jumeaux farceurs fiers de leur nouvelle invention et qui avaient hâte d'expliquer leur idée à leur « victime » quand elle se serait calmée. Et ça allait prendre un bout de temps avant qu'elle ne cesse de leur lancer des sorts cuisants.

* * *

 _ **31 Octobre 1996**_

La grande salle vivait avec les élèves déguisés pour ce premier Bal d'Halloween. Le château faisait flotter des milliers de bougies, donnant une atmosphère étrange mais conviviale avec le plafond enchanté montrant une nuit de pleine lune. Des chauve-souris voletaient par-ci par-là en compagnie de quelques citrouilles. Les dragons se mêlaient aux vampires, dryades et autres créatures qui peuplaient cette nuit de célébration.

La grande porte s'ouvrit sur deux pirates identiques aux cheveux bleu sombre assez longs sous leurs tricornes. Ils étaient vêtus de chemises blanches à moitié ouvertes sur des torses imberbes, des pantalons en cuir de dragons et des bottes de la même matière. Une ceinture rouge sang où étaient glissés épées, dagues et pistolets, venait entourer leur taille. Tous deux portaient une chevalière sertie d'émeraudes et un cache œil en cuir.

Le duo ouvrait le chemin à une ange déchue. Une jeune fille au visage fin et à la peau pâle vêtue d'une robe blanche plus courte sur le devant et décorée de dentelle d'un rouge éclatant À ses pieds se trouvaient de longues bottes à lacets en cuir de dragon blanc. Toute cette blancheur était coupée par l'ébène de ses ailes, des ailes aux longues plumes, si longues qu'elles touchaient le sol, et qui semblaient animées de leur propre vie. Son joli minois était entouré de longs cheveux ébène, brillant comme les plumes d'un corbeau, mettant en valeur ses grands yeux émeraude entourés d'un masque de dentelle.

Le temps passa, le trio enchaînant les danses avec élégance. Certains se retrouvèrent ivres avec le punch que certains farceurs avaient modifié sans être vu. Seuls quelques rares personnes reconnurent les invités mystères : un griffondor, une serdaigle et trois serpentards en comptant un professeur qui se demandait ce qui avait bien pu leur arriver et attribuant aussi quelques points pour leurs déguisements.

* * *

 _ **01 Novembre 1996**_

La vie avait reprit son cours normal à Poudlard. Même les célèbres rixes entre le Survivant et l'héritier Malfoy, toujours déclenchée par ce dernier soi dit en passant, avaient toujours lieu. D'ailleurs le serpentard avait coincé le griffondor dans un couloir, entouré de « spectateurs ».

Le blond avait conservé son attitude hautaine, s'attirant les foudres de nombreuses personnes durant ces nombreuses années qui attendaient avec impatience de le voir remis à sa place par le Golden Boy.

« Alors Potty on a trop honte pour se montrer au bal ? C'est vrai qu'avec ta face de balafré personne n'aurait voulu t'y voir. »

Le Sang Pur était fier de sa trouvaille, il allait enfin pouvoir ramener le Survivant à sa place : à ses pieds. Mais le sourire narquois du brun n'augurait rien de bon. Il s'approcha d'ailleurs du blond à pas lents, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres avant de susurrer :

« Tu ne disais pas cela hier quand tu essayais de m'inviter à danser, Malfoy. »

Le blond perdit son air suffisant pour un air légèrement perdu, mais il se reprit bien vite.

« Tu hallucine Potter, je ne t'ai jamais invité. Peut être l'idiotie qui te monte à la tête ? »

Le public improvisé attendait avec impatience la suite, et même un sombre professeur observait avec amusement la scène sans aucune intention de l'interrompre. Le brun fit une moue boudeuse avant de continuer.

« Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Ça m'attriste vraiment… Pourtant hier tu étais très… excité…quand tu parlais de je cite "mes émeraudes en fusion" et de ma "beauté". »

Le sourire du Survivant était de retour, et une étincelle de sadisme brillait dans ses yeux alors que le blond pâlissait à vue d'œil.

« Tu…tu…

_Je ? »

Le public attendait la suite avec impatience, et la révélation du blond en fit tomber plusieurs à la renverse.

« C'était toi la fille hier ! »

Le brun poussa un soupir théâtral avant de regarder derrière lui deux rouquins qui arrivaient.

« Les jumeaux voulaient tester leurs nouvelles inventions, j'étais leur cobaye. »

Le brun commença à rejoindre les deux farceurs avant de s'arrêter, annonçant sa sentence.

« Au fait, je plaints ces demoiselles si toutes vos tentatives de drague ressemblent à ça et sont aussi…Exaspérantes ? Inefficaces ? »

Et il repartit.

* * *

Un poufsouffle s'évanouit en entendant le sombre professeur de potion marmonner.

« 10 points à Griffondor »


	4. Intrigué

_Personnages : TMR/OC ou FemHarry_

 _UA_

 **Intrigué**

Tom Marvolo Riddle, étudiant de septième année de la Noble Maison Serpentard, était assis sur son fauteuil dans la chambre individuelle qui lui avait été attribuée en tant que Préfet en Chef, réfléchissant à un problème épineux. Problème répondant au nom de Serena Dragomien.

Franchement cette fille était un vrai casse-tête ! Une beauté sombre au visage fin et aux yeux d'un émeraude ressemblant étrangement au sortilège de mort. Sa peau claire était mise en valeur par sa chevelure bouclée d'un noir d'encre. D'après ce qu'il avait découvert elle avait les meilleures notes de son année en Soin aux Créatures Magique, Rune, Arithmancie et Défense contre les Forces du Mal. D'ailleurs elle semblait briller dans cette matière et battait les septièmes années, elle avait réussi à faire un _Patronus_ corporel en troisième année alors que la plupart des septièmes années n'arrivaient à lancer qu'une sorte de brume.

Elle avait aussi une bonne répartie vu ce qu'il avait entendu quand certaines personnes venaient embêter les plus jeunes… Et pourtant dans quelle maison se trouvait-elle ? Chez les Poufsouffles ! Elle aurait pu se trouver chez les aigles ou chez les serpents mais elle était chez les blaireaux ! Pourtant son caractère ne correspondait pas vraiment à cette maison. Cela n'empêchait pas la plupart des Poufsouffles et même quelques Serdaigle de venir lui demander conseil. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vu, il ne faisait quasiment jamais attention aux membres de la maison d'Helga… Peut-être qu'il aurait dû…

Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois alors qu'elle lançait des sorts cuisants à certains griffons pour avoir osé s'en prendre à des petits premières années. Elle l'intéressait trop pour qu'il la laisse s'échapper mais elle ne se laissait pas prendre dans ses filets… Et ça l'énervait au plus au point, elle ne le respectait pas, lui répondait et la plupart du temps l'ignorait, ce qui n'arrangeait pas du tout ses affaires. Mais bon au moins elle n'était pas l'une de ces idiotes naïves qui voulaient le séduire. Enfin il avait encore un an pour la mettre dans son lit et foi de Serpentard il y arriverait.

* * *

Les vacances de Noël venaient de se terminer, le prince des serpents observait avec intérêt sa proie qui venait de s'asseoir avec ses camarades. Elle avait l'air étrange, presque malade, sa peau était vraiment pâle et il pouvait voir le léger tremblement de ses mains alors qu'elle mangeait à peine. Elle partit tout de suite après la fin du repas, ne lui laissant pas le temps de l'accoster.

Les couloirs étaient sombres, il parcourait les couloirs à la recherche d'étudiants en dehors de leurs dortoirs après le couvre-feu. Il avait déjà retiré des points à un griffondor, c'était une bonne soirée, ça lui avait permis de se défouler un peu de la frustration de ne pas avoir pu approcher Dragomien depuis une semaine que les cours avaient repris. Il venait d'arriver près des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage… Peut-être devrait-il faire un petit tour dans la Chambre pour réfléchir ? Oui, c'était une bonne idée.

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle pour se figer. Celle qu'il avait cherché pendant si longtemps était étendue sur les dalles froides de la salles, encore plus pâle qu'avant, sa respiration était erratique et elle avait l'air fiévreuse. Il soupira avant de s'accroupir devant elle… Il s'inquiétait légèrement, après tout elle lui appartenait. Bon elle ne le savait pas encore, mais elle était sa propriété. Mais peut-être que cet évènement allait lui servir finalement.

Il passa ses bras sous le corps avant de se relever, pour se diriger vers les cachots. Elle était bien trop légère à son goût. Il emprunta quelques passages secrets avant d'arriver devant le tableau qui cachait sa chambre. Après un mot de passe sifflé en fourchelangue, il entra et déposa son fardeau sur le lit. La jeune fille était vraiment bouillante remarqua-t-il après avoir posé une main sur son front. D'un informulé il lui retira son uniforme pour tomber sur une chemise où quelques taches rouges apparaissaient. Les sourcils froncés il retira le vêtement pour voir plusieurs cicatrices sur le corps fin. Certaines étaient rosées, d'autres étaient ouvertes et s'étaient infectées. Il n'avait pas le temps de réfléchir à ce qui avait bien pu la marquer ainsi, il devait soigner cette idiote qui était incapable de se soigner toute seule. Après avoir appliqué une crème sur les blessures, il les recouvrit de bandages, et habilla d'un sort la jeune fille d'une de ses chemises.

Il s'installa dans son fauteuil. Elle aurait intérêt à s'expliquer dès son réveil.

* * *

La brune ouvrit les yeux quelques heures plus tard, sur une chambre inconnue. Elle essaya de se relever mais elle était encore faible. Elle fini par s'asseoir doucement sur le lit où on l'avait installer pour observer les alentour. Tom Riddle sortit d'une pièce adjacente, une serviette autour des épaules, de l'eau coulant de ses cheveux sur son torse. Ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur son invitée qui s'était finalement réveillée. Il alla s'installer sur son fauteuil, croisant élégamment ses jambes, tout en fixant intensément la brune. Elle fini par ouvrir la bouche pour parler avec un air incertain qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu.

« Tu…Tu les a vu… ? »

Il hocha la tête, avant de lui demander froidement qui lui avait fait cela. Elle resta silencieuse plusieurs minutes à le regarder, essayant de savoir pourquoi ça l'intéressait et pourquoi il l'avait aidé. Elle fini par soupirer de lassitude.

« Mes tuteurs… Ce sont eux qui ont fait ça. Ils détestent la magie »

Alors comme ça elle vivait avec des moldus… Pourtant elle était une Sang Pur, non ? Il réfléchit avant qu'une discussion avec Abraxas Malfoy ne lui revienne en mémoire. Ses parents avaient été assassinés par des adeptes de Grindelwald... Elle avait dû se retrouver avec le frère de son père, un cracmol.

Il essaya d'engager la conversation, profitant du fait que pour une fois ils ne soient pas interrompus pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'elle. C'était le week-end, personne ne s'étonnerait de leur absence. Elle ne le craignait pas comme les autres et c'était rafraîchissant de pouvoir parler de choses intelligentes avec quelqu'un. Oui, c'était bien partit pour qu'elle soit à lui avant la fin de l'année.

* * *

Le soleil se levait sur Poudlard, les examens s'étaient terminés la veille et la plupart des étudiants dormaient encore. Un serpentard ouvrit les yeux, apaisé et détendu comme rarement dans sa vie. Son regard descendit sur sa poitrine et un léger sourire vint éclairer son visage alors qu'il observait attentivement le visage posé sur son torse. La belle brune dormait à poing fermé, bercée par sa respiration. Il l'avait dit qu'elle serait sienne avant la fin de l'année, et il ne la laisserait pas le quitter de sitôt. Non, il ne se lasserait jamais d'elle pensa-t-il lorsqu'elle se mit à ronronner sous ses caresses.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à l'inviter chez lui pour les vacances d'été, puisque maintenant étant majeur il avait accès aux propriétés Serpentard. Il avait déjà une idée de ce qu'il ferait de ces misérables moldus qui avaient touché ce qui lui appartenait. Il n'avait plus la trace, le manoir était incartable et le ministère ne connaissait pas son existence, il pourrait y faire ce qu'il veut de ces insectes, un sourire sadique étira ses lèvres à cette idée.

Ses yeux redescendirent sur la belle endormie, il avait eu tant de mal à l'avoir ! Elle ne s'était pas laissée approcher facilement et quand il avait commencé à la courtiser il s'était retrouvé sous la menace de toute la maison Poufsouffle qui lui avait interdit de lui faire du mal sinon il le regretterait… Il ne verrait plus jamais la maison de la loyauté du même œil.

Il avait une bonne idée de ce qu'il ferait pour marquer ce corps parfait comme sien pour la nouvelle année où il ne serait plus à ses côtés. Un anneau aux couleurs de Serpentard reposait dans un tiroir du manoir, prêt à être offert à sa future fiancée. Après tout il ne la laisserait jamais partir.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:**

Merci à tous ceux qui lisent mes histoires et surtout à la seule personne à m'avoir donné son avis : Denshitoakuma, je suis heureuse que mon recueil te plaise.

Parce que mine de rien les reviews sont importantes pour s'améliorer et trouver le courage de continuer. Pour trouver de nouvelles idées aussi, mais j'en ai encore une vingtaine en stock.


	5. Animalerie et serpents

_Personnages : HP, SB_

 _T5_

 **Animalerie et serpents**

Pour fêter sa libération, Sirius avait décidé de l'emmener sur le Chemin de Traverse, pour profiter enfin d'une promenade en temps qu'homme libre. Il voulait aussi en profiter pour s'acheter un hibou à l'animalerie magique pour renouer ses contacts en tant que Lord Black. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il y entraîna Harry et le laissa déambuler pendant qu'il marchandait avec le vendeur pour avoir le meilleur hibou.

Le Survivant observait les chatons quand il fût attiré par un son au fond du magasin… Où plutôt une voix. Il s'approcha pour tomber sur un terrarium rempli de petits reptiles en train de se disputer. Quand les serpents le remarquèrent en train de les observer ils cessèrent leur dispute pour l'insulter lui et ses congénères humains.

 _ **« Maudit deux pattes, il ssssssse croit meilleurrr que nousss**_

 _ **_Mais arrêtez de m'écrasssssser !**_

 _ **_J'ai faim…**_

 _ **_Tais-toi !**_

 _ **_Il est étraaaaange cccccet humain…. »**_

Le griffondor regardait l'échange amusé. Il se décida à parler quand l'un des serpents les plus vindicatifs commença à le menacer de le manger, en détaillant bien tout ce qu'il ferait.

 _ **« Bonjour »**_

Les petits serpents cessèrent instantanément leurs bavardages… Enfin pendant quelques secondes.

 _ **« Un parleur !**_

 _ **_Cccccc'est un parleur, çççççççça faisait ssssssi longtemps ! »**_

Le brun sourit de leur entrain, après tout ils avaient cessé de l'insulter, et se serraient maintenant contre la vitre pour le voir.

 _ **« Je m'appelle Harry »**_

Un serpent minuscule d'un vert forêt leva la tête vers lui.

 _ **« Tu veux bien nousss adopter ? On est ssssssssi trissssssste iccccci, le deux pattes ne nous nourris pas asssssez… »**_

Le sorcier réfléchit quelques minutes avant d'hocher la tête pour lui-même.

 _ **« Oui… Ssssi vous me promettez de n'attaquer perssssssonne. »**_

Un concert d'affirmation retentit avant qu'il ne se décide à allez chercher le vendeur. Lorsqu'il lui indique son intention d'acheter la vingtaine de serpenteaux, le vendeur pâlit brusquement, lui indiquant qu'ils étaient des espèces dangereuses et très chères. L'argent lui importait peu, après tout il était riche et il n'avait pas encore touché à son héritage, il pouvait bien se permettre d'adopter ces serpents.

Ce fut donc avec un grand sourire que le Survivant sorti de la boutique, une caisse remplie de petits serpents surexcités, aux côtés de son parrain et de son nouvel hibou qu'il avait surnommé Jean Eude à cause de son air important.


	6. Correspondance avec Voldemort

Personnages: HP/LV

T6

 **Correspondance avec Voldy**

 _Cher Lord Voldemort,_

 _Je sais qu'il est surprenant de recevoir une lettre de son pire ennemi prophétisé… J'espère que tu n'as pas fait une crise cardiaque en découvrant l'émetteur, ce serait dommage. Je me permets de te tutoyer, ça ne te gêne pas hein ? Après tout nous sommes assez intimes pour cela non ? Avec toutes les fois où tu as voulu me tuer et notre liaison de l'esprit je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire plus intime que nous…_

 _Mais bon ce n'est pas pour cela que je t'écrivais…En fait je voulais ton opinion._

 _Bon tu sais déjà que je traîne avec les jumeaux Weasley vu tous les espions que tu as au Ministère et à Poudlard, et bien avec les Twins on a entendu une conversation entre Dumby et Fudge alors qu'on était parti préparer une nouvelle farce contre le frère des jumeaux. Bref, tu savais que la prophétie du Département des Mystères était incomplète ? M'enfin vu que c'est Trewlaney qui l'a faite ça ne m'étonne pas des masses… Même sa prophétie elle la rate. Puisque tu as Malfoy Senior sous la main avec d'autres employés du Ministère, je ne doute pas que tu trouveras la réponse…Tu pourras me prévenir quand tu l'auras trouvé ? J'aimerais bien la connaître mais le vieux donne des infos seulement quand il est trop tard. Ce vieux sénile se fait passer pour le gentil mais ne fait que me cacher la vérité. Toi au moins tu ne m'as jamais menti, tu m'as toujours dit que tu avais l'intention de me tuer. C'est vraiment paradoxal que seul mon ennemi soit honnête avec moi…_

 _J'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras pas blessé Edwige, elle est vraiment importante pour moi. Mais comme toi et Dumby avez l'habitude de détruire ma vie…_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Lord Hadrien James Potter-Black_

 _Seigneur des Nobles et Antiques Maisons Peverell et Griffondor._

* * *

 _Potier,_

 _Non mais franchement comment ton esprit tordu d'idiot de griffondor a-t-il pu croire que m'envoyer une lettre était une bonne idée ? Je ne comprendrais jamais ta façon de penser. Comme tu as pu le voir ta chouette est saine et sauve, elle semble être très intelligente, plus que son maître en tous cas. D'ailleurs comment a-t-elle réussi à passer les protections anti-intrusion et anti-hiboux de mon manoir ?_

 _Je me demanderais toujours comment tu as pu t'entendre avec des Weasley… Quoique de ce que l'on m'a dit, ceux-là sont plutôt intéressants. Dispute au Paradis des Lions ?_

 _Pour répondre à ta question, non je ne savais pas que la Prophétie était incomplète. Je te la ferais parvenir dès que je l'aurais._

 _Enfant, tu as déjà cru que cette vielle chèvre de directeur était vraiment le gentil vieillard que tout le monde croit qu'il est ? Ce n'est qu'un vieillard sénile et manipulateur qui exclu les Serpentards car ils sont le « Mal ». Mais t'es –tu déjà demandé ce qu'était le « Bien » et le « Mal » ? Je ne crois pas. Et arrête cet élan de sentimentalisme stupide lion ! Tu m'en donnes la chair de poule. Si seulement tu te décidais à mourir j'en aurais enfin terminé avec la guerre !_

 _Lord Voldemort_

 _Seigneur des Ténèbres_

 _Héritier de Serpentard._

* * *

 _Cher Marvolo,_

 _Ce n'est pas bien de menacer les gens de mort. Pour la peine je n'emploierais plus de titre honorifique pour toi, na ! Bon ce n'est pas pour autant que je vais t'appeler « Tom » comme l'autre sénile, je sais que tu n'aime pas ton nom à cause de ton père… Et puis « Tom » est trop normal, trop banal pour toi. Je préfère Marvolo, un nom qui roule sur la langue quand on le prononce._

 _Eh ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'ils sont des « traîtres à leur sang » comme dirais Malfoy, qu'ils sont idiots ! Regarde Charlie est dresseur de dragons, Bill est briseur de sorts pour Gringott (et tu sais très bien que les gobelins font confiance à peu de sorciers), Percy est l'assistant du Ministre et Fred &George sont des génies qui se consacrent aux farces et ont déjà acquis une bonne réputation alors qu'ils sont encore étudiants. Même Ronald et Ginnevra que je déteste sincèrement sont bons dans leur domaine. On ne peut pas en dire autant des autres Sang-Pur… La consanguinité les affaiblis ! Regarde Crabbe et Goyle, se sont des Sang-Purs et pourtant ils sont des idiots presque Cracmol ! Les Sang-Purs tuent la magie en voulant rester pur. Le monde sorcier à besoin des nés-moldus pour avoir du sang neuf, après tout ils ont le don de la magie ! C'est l'une des choses pour lesquelles je ne te rejoindrais jamais : tu massacre le sang magique. Et puis c'est quoi cette idée de génocide moldu ?! T'es au courrant qu'ils sont six milliards ?! On ne fait pas le poids ! Et surtout, comme tu ne sembles pas le savoir, ils sont plus avancés que nous qui sommes restés au Moyen Age, ils ont la technologie, ils ont même été sur la lune, et nous pendant ce temps ce qu'on a fait : que dalle ! On n'a même pas créé de nouveaux sorts ! Ils seraient capable de nous détruire rien qu'en appuyant sur un bouton !_

 _Et non je ne crois pas le directeur. Il a détruit ma vie en m'envoyant là-bas ! Tu as peut-être tué mes parents mais tu avais tes raisons, c'était la guerre, mais lui n'en avait pas ! Si seulement il s'étouffait avec ses infects bonbons au citron, cette bouse de dragon avarié…_

 _Arrêtes un peu de me prendre pour un idiot, j'aurais dû aller à Serpentard si je n'avais pas demandé à Alistair de me mettre à Griffondor. Pour moi il n'y a ni Bien ni Mal, juste des nuances de gris. Et puis il ne faut pas condamner la Magie mais les actes ! La Magie reste la Magie, peu importe sa couleur… Surtout qu'on peut aussi tuer avec la Magie Blanche : avec un simple Wingardium tu peux tuer quelqu'un, par exemple en le faisant tomber de la tour d'astronomie…_

 _Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de Paradis des Lions ? C'est plutôt un Enfer ouais ! Une bande de feignasses bruyantes pleine de préjugés (sauf certains). Et en plus ils ronflent ! Alors moi j'ai pas la même conception du paradis._

 _Un serpent avec la chair de poule ? Quelle image étrange…Erck…_

 _Merci pour Edwige, elle avait l'air contente quand elle est revenue. Ah et embrasse Nagini pour moi._

 _Lord Hadrien James Potter-Black._

* * *

 _Potier,_

 _Espèce de gamin arrogant, comment oses-tu utiliser mon prénom ? Tu es vraiment dérangé tu le sais ça ?_

… _Enfant, qu'as-tu fait à mon serpent ? Et d'ailleurs où l'as-tu rencontré ? Elle n'a pas voulu me le dire. Elle salue le « petit parleur »._

 _Alors comme cela la seule raison qui te pousse à me combattre est l'assassinat des nés-moldus ? Intéressant. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de nous tuer en appuyant sur un bouton ? Ils sont si évolués que ça ? Il va falloir que je me renseigne, tu n'es pas une source fiable, après tout qui me dit que ce n'est pas un piège pour que je cesse de tuer les moldus ?_

 _Qui aurait cru que le Survivant ne soit pas qu'un idiot finalement ? Il est dur de l'admettre mais tu as raison… Nous sommes tous deux des sang-mêlés, inférieurs aux Sang-Pur par le sang, mais bien plus puissants qu'eux. Je crois même que certains te considèrent comme le nouveau Merlin, Tsss… La connaissance apporte le pouvoir, mais les sorciers se complaisent dans leur paresse. Cela m'arrange pour l'instant, mais dès que je serais au pouvoir, j'ai l'intention de changer cela._

 _Mais que t'as donc fait Dumbledor pour que tu le haïsses à ce point ? Qu'a donc fait le Seigneur de la Lumière pour te gâcher la vie ? Je suis curieux… Et pourquoi as-tu voulu aller chez les lions ? Je ne peux pas te plaindre, tu as choisi ton sort._

 _Nous savons où se trouve la Prophétie._

 _Lord Voldemort._

* * *

 _Cher Lord de la Paperasserie,_

 _Je ne savais pas que les Seigneurs des Ténèbres avaient tant de paperasse… C'est hilarant. Franchement, te voir t'énerver sur ces pauvres papiers était délicieux ! Bon, avant que tu ne me le demande : c'est toi qui a laissé la connexion ouverte, c'est de ta faute._

 _Vu que tu me l'as si gentiment demandé, je vais être sympa et te répondre : c'est à cause de toi et de Malfoy Junior que je n'ai pas voulu être placé à Serpentard, je ne voulais pas me retrouver dans la même maison que Malfoy, et puis si j'y avais été on m'aurait considéré comme le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres et futur Mage Noir. J'ai pris la meilleure option : faire semblant d'être un imbécile. Je sais plus de choses qu'il n'y paraît… Par contre je n'ai rien trouvé au sujet des rituels et coutumes des Sang-Pur à la bibliothèque… C'est embêtant vu que j'ai l'intention de me montrer digne de mes titres et d'en apprendre le plus possible._

 _C'est cool d'apprendre tes projets. Tout ce qu'on nous a dit avant était des mensonges alors ?_

 _Pourquoi je déteste le vieux citron moisi ? Il a envoyé mon parrain à Azkaban alors qu'il le savait innocent ! Il m'a abandonné à une porte dans le froid de novembre ! Il m'a laissé dans une famille abusive qui m'a fait faire toutes leurs corvées dès mes quatre ans, qui a voulu battre la magie hors de moi, qui m'a affamé et fait vivre dans un placard ! Je n'ai appris pour la magie que lorsque Hagrid est venu me chercher parce qu'ils avaient brûlé ma lettre ! Et le vieux chacal le savait… A chaque fois que je lui demandais de me laisser rester à Poudlard il me renvoyait là-bas en me traitant de menteur ! Il a volé mon argent en tant que gardien magique, ainsi que des artefacts précieux ! Il a payé Ronald et Ginnevra avec mon argent pour qu'ils deviennent mes amis même si ça n'a pas fonctionné… Et je devrais lui faire confiance ?! C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !_

 _Hadrien._

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Je suis désolé d'apprendre tout ce que t'as fait le vieillard. Aucun enfant magique ne devrait avoir à subir cela. Je pourrais, si tu le souhaites, organiser un raid là où une certaine famille moldue habite ? Tu n'auras plus à y retourner, la guerre sera bientôt terminée. La prophétie est en ma possession, la première partie est conforme à l'ancienne, mais le reste est…surprenant. La voici :_

« Mais les deux pourraient s'allier / Si les conditions sont remplies / Pour vaincre le tricheur, le menteur / Et régner à deux pour l'éternité / Car si aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit / Et ne peut périr que de la main de l'autre / Aucun ne peut mourir tant que l'autre vit »

 _Je te laisse te faire ta propre idée de ce que cela implique._

 _Je t'envois avec cette lettre plusieurs ouvrages traitant des traditions sorcières qui devraient t'intéresser._

 _Marvolo Serpentard._

* * *

 _Marvolo,_

 _Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi penser… Cela fait des années qu'on me pousse à te combattre, à te tuer, et maintenant j'apprends que j'ai le choix ? C'est si étrange… En tous cas je ne veux plus te combattre, je ne l'ai même jamais voulu. Ils voulaient faire de moi un soldat, une arme, je voulais seulement être normal, pouvoir être heureux avoir une famille… Tu peux désormais me considérer comme neutre tant que tu ne fais pas de mal à mes amis. Ils ne s'opposeront pas à toi_

 _PS : tes livres sont très instructifs._

 _Hadrien._

* * *

 _Harry,_

 _Mes mangemorts sont prévenus de ta neutralité et de celle de tes amis. Je pense que tu as compris que le vieux fou a voulu choisir pour nous, pour n'avoir aucun adversaire. En nous alliant nous n'essayeront plus de nous entretuer et donc nous seront immortel puisque l'on ne peut mourir que de la main de l'autre. C'est un comble que toi, mon ancien ennemi, m'offre ce que j'ai cherché pendant si longtemps et que j'aurais perdu en te tuant. Nous devons changer le monde magique et nous aurons l'éternité pour cela._

…

 _Ecoute bien, je ne te le dirais qu'une seule et unique fois : Je suis désolé… J'ai tué tes parents à cause d'une prophétie incomplète, j'aurais dû être plus censé, mais j'avais peur de mourir avant de pouvoir changer les choses. Dumbledor m'a piégé et m'a poussé à pourchassé les Potter en priorité : après tout si la prophétie était fausse pourquoi vous aurait-il caché ? Alors je vous ai traqué, j'ai laissé une chance de s'échapper à tes parents, mais ils se sont sacrifiés pour te permettre de vivre, ils t'aimaient. Alors je m'excuse, j'ai détruit ta vie et j'en suis désolé._

 _PS: Heureux que mes livres te plaisent._

 _Marvolo._

* * *

 _Marvolo,_

 _Dumbledor n'arrête pas de m'appeler dans son bureau il est étrange… Il essaye de me monter contre toi en me disant que tu es le Mal, il dit que la bataille finale est proche. J'ai peur qu'il ne se doute de quelque chose, il n'arrête pas de nous surveiller. J'ai peur qu'il m'oblivate s'il le découvre et ne me force à te tuer._

 _PS : pour moi c'est de la faute de Dumbledor, alors tu es excusé._

 _Hadrien._

* * *

 _Harry._

 _Lors de ta prochaine sortie à Prés-au-lard, j'organiserai un raid. Préviens tes amis que vous serez « enlevés ». Vous serez en sécurité au Manoir Serpentard._

 _Marvolo._

* * *

 _Merci._

 _Harry._

* * *

 ** _BONUS :_**

 _Cher Seigneur des Ténèbres,_

 _Nous vous remercions sincèrement de votre bonté pour avoir proposé de nous mettre en sécurité. Ce n'est pas pour autant que nous allons vous faire confiance. Nous allons vous surveiller, vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire de mal à notre Harry, sinon vous connaîtrez la colère des Démons de Griffondor._

 _Si par hasard il vous venait à l'idée qu'Harry serait un bon compagnon pour votre immortalité partagée, nous vous conseillons hardiment de commencer une cour dans les règles de l'art. Surtout que notre Harry est légèrement bouché en ce qui concerne les sentiments, surtout pour l'amour, et qu'il ne se rend la plupart du temps pas compte que quelqu'un essaye de le draguer._

 _La menace pèse sur vous si vous osez quoi que se soit sur lui. Demandez à certains de vos mangemorts, ils savent de quoi l'on parle._

 _Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood._


	7. Mais qui m'a donné des idiots pareils

Personnages : Voldemort/Mangemorts

T5

 **Mais qui m'a donné des idiots pareils ?**

Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que Lord Voldemort, Seigneur des Ténèbres autoproclamé, avait été ressuscité avec l'aide forcée du Survivant. Il déambulait dans le Manoir Serpentard, _son_ manoir, après tout il avait une réunion dans une demie heure avec ses fidèles Mangemorts pas si fidèles que ça.

Le Mage Noir était fièrement installé sur son trône de pierre attendant ses fidèles. Ils transplanèrent tous face à lui sans accident… Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'un de ses nouveaux disciples manque son transplanage et atterrisse brutalement sur le dallage, une partie de son épaule en moins et hurlant de douleur.

 _« Quel incapable »_ pensa le puissant sorcier avant d'assommer d'un sort l'abruti qui rate un simple transplanage et d'ordonner qu'on l'emmène à l'infirmerie. La nuisance partie, la réunion débuta.

Voldemort avait décidé d'aller voir l'entraînement des nouvelles recrues. Les frères Lestrange étaient ses meilleurs duellistes, ils étaient donc les plus a même d'entraîner les nouveaux. Le silence dans la salle ne lui présageait rien de bon, il aurait du entendre des cris, des duels, quelque chose ! Mais là rien… Il ouvrit la porte pour tomber sur ses meilleurs mangemorts en train de se lamenter face à des recrues…qui pleuraient, des lapins dans les bras.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? » demanda-t-il de sa voix sifflante.

Le plus vieux Lestrange releva la tête pour lui répondre, l'air totalement désespéré.

« On était en train de leur apprendre à lancer le Doloris sur des mannequins Ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien alors on a décidé de leur faire essayer sur des être vivant. On a transfiguré des lapins… On leur a montré le résultat et on leur a demandé de le faire… Ils se sont mis à pleurer en disant qu'ils étaient top mignon pour leurs faire du mal, qu'ils étaient innocents… Ils ont commencé à les câliner… C'est horrible, ils sont incapable de torturer un animal alors pour un humain ! Nous…nous avons échoué… »

Le terrible Mage Noir mis sous Doloris la totalité des recrues pour lui avoir fait perdre son temps et pour soulager la frustration accumulée à cause de ces incapables.

Le Terrible Lord lisait les rapports de mission de ses disciples, de plus en plus déprimé… Comment ces idiots avaient-ils bien pu rater des missions aussi simples que l'enlèvement de quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas sa baguette sur lui ?

Ce jour-là Voldemort se noya dans l'alcool en pensant qu'il devrait peut-être laisser la victoire à Potter, en profitant du moment pour lui refiler ses mangemorts (ou plutôt idiots)


	8. Le Plan Séduction des Jumeaux

_Personnages : FW/GW/HP_

 _T5 ou T6_

 **Plan séduction**

Deux paires d'yeux bleus observaient attentivement chacun des faits et gestes d'un petit griffondor. Il était présentement en train de faire un essai de potion, se donnant à fond pour avoir la meilleure note possible… Etonnement le professeur Snape avait cessé de le prendre en grippe après que le première année, à cette époque là, ait montré qu'il ressemblait bien plus à sa mère qu'à son père, à part pour ce qui concerne le Quidditch. Depuis il l'avait prit sous sa protection. Le petit griffon écrivait avec attention, fronçant légèrement les sourcils et mordillant sa lèvre inférieure en une moue adorable.

Cela faisait déjà cinq ans qu'ils le connaissaient et il ne leur restait plus que quelques mois pour le séduire. Et ce ne sera pas facile vu « l'innocence » dans ce genre de choses du plus jeune… Mais ils n'étaient pas des génies pour rien ! Bon c'est vrai que d'habitude ils utilisaient leurs neurones pour créer des farces et les produits de leur future boutique, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils ne savaient pas faire autre chose de leur temps.

Et là leur but ultime, était de séduire un certain Harry Potter qui était encore trop innocent et à qui ils allaient devoir faire comprendre leurs intentions.

* * *

 _ **Essai n°1 :**_

Harry Potter était installé dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Lions, quand le canapé s'affaissa de part et d'autre de lui. Il leva le regard pour voir qui était venu le déranger pendant sa lecture, pour croiser deux roux similaires. Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils le collaient dès qu'ils le pouvaient sans raison apparente. Ils étaient vraiment bizarres à faire attention à chacun de ses gestes… Comme s'il était si maladroit qu'il pourrait se casser à la moindre petite chose…Ça l'énervait vraiment : il n'était pas une petite chose sans défense merde ! Et il allait de ce pas le leur faire comprendre.

« Les garçons…

_Oui ? Répondirent en chœur les jumeaux

_Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que je suis si fragile que j'ai besoin de votre surveillance constante ?

_Mais…

_...rien…

_...voyons !

_Vraiment ? Alors arrêtez de me suivre partout comme si j'allais tomber à chaque instant ! »

Le petit brun se leva, laissant deux roux déboussolés… Ce n'était pas du tout pour ça qu'ils le surveillaient !

* * *

 _ **Essai n°34 :**_

Les jumeaux avaient monté un plan, ils allaient surveiller tout ce qu'il se passait et quand les serpentards (dont un certain blond peroxydé qui avait des vues sur leur Harry) attaqueraient le petit lion, ils arriveraient comme des chevaliers servants.

L'occasion leur vient quand un serpent blond et sa bande attaquèrent verbalement leur petit protégé et décidèrent de sortir leurs baguettes quand il ne répondit pas. Avant même que les jumeaux ne puissent réagir, le petit brun dégaina sa baguette et lança sorts cuisants sur sorts cuisant à ses pseudo agresseurs.

Le Survivant n'était pas le meilleur en Défense pour rien… Ils avaient oublié qu'il dégainait plus vite que son ombre… Encore un échec…

* * *

 _ **Essai n°52 :**_

Ils commençaient vraiment à être à cour d'idées ! Ils avaient essayé de faire passer le message de manière subliminale, en lui posant des questions sur ses préférences, en apparaissant au moment opportun mais non il ne comprenait rien ! Ils avaient l'impression qu'il ne les voyait que comme des grands frères… C'était déprimant… Mais ils n'abandonneraient pas ! Ils y passeraient leurs jours et leurs nuits mais le Garçon-qui-a-Vaincu sera à eux !

Ils étaient en train de créer une potion qui permettait à celui qui le boit de déclarer son amour. Attention ce n'était pas de l'Amortencia, mais une sorte de potion de courage… Ils sauraient enfin de qui le brun aux yeux verts était amoureux !

Avec l'aide des elfes de maison, la potion de révélation avait été glissée dans le verre du Survivant. Ils avaient les yeux fixés sur les lèvres d'Harry, attendant avec impatience qu'il boive le breuvage. Alors qu'il approchait le verre de ses lèvres, son voisin Ron commença à s'étouffer après avoir avalé de travers. Le petit brun lui passa immédiatement son verre pour faire passer sa toux, que le rouquin bu goulûment. Le rouquin se leva et fit sa déclaration à sa meilleure amie, une brune aux cheveux bouclés. Les jumeaux soupirèrent de dépit. Ils se vengeraient de leur frère au moment opportun, il avait gâché leurs chances de connaître les préférences de leur amour. Encore un échec.

* * *

 _ **Essai n°75**_

Il ne leur restait que deux mois avant la fin des cours. Ils commençaient vraiment à déprimer. Ils avaient même arrêté leurs blagues pour se concentrer exclusivement sur leur objectif… Le pire c'est que certains professeurs les avaient découvert, en témoigne les yeux scintillants de malice du directeur ou le sourire narquois de Snape.

Ils suivaient actuellement leur proie, puisque les moyens détournés n'avaient pas fonctionnés ils avaient décidé de se déclarer… Mais pour cela il fallait qu'ils arrivent à emmener Harry dans un lieu plus intime… Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas que quelqu'un assiste à la scène si le brun les rejetait.

Le jeune griffondor fut poussé dans une salle vide, avant que la porte ne soit refermée d'un sort. Il se retourna pour voir deux jumeaux farceurs, un air gêné sur le visage. George lança un charme de confidentialité avant de se racler la gorge ne sachant pas par où commencer.

« Alors, pourquoi vous m'avez amené ici ? »

Les rouquins se lancèrent un regard avant que Fred ne se lance le premier.

« En fait, on voudrait te dire un truc important…

_ …Ça fait longtemps qu'on essaye de te le faire comprendre…

_...Mais à chaque fois on nous dérange…

_...Ou nos tentatives sont des échecs…

_...Alors… »

Les deux reprirent leur souffle, et respirèrent profondément, avant de parler en même temps avec le visage le plus sérieux qu'on leur ait vu.

« On t'aime Harry »

Ils s'attendaient à toutes les réactions possibles avec lui, allant du bégaiement adorable à la fuite, et même aux sorts cuisants qu'il pourrait leur lancer… Ils ne s'attendaient vraiment pas à le voir sourire, les joues légèrement roses, et leur répondre innocemment :

« Je sais. Moi aussi je vous aime »

Les deux rouquins restèrent immobiles, perdus dans leur joie pendant que le petit Lion quittait la salle. Quand la porte claqua, le début de la phrase revint à leur mémoire.

« Comment ça tu savais ?! »

Et ils se mirent à le poursuivre.

* * *

 _ **BONUS**_ :

Les deux roux avaient rattrapé le dénommé Harry Potter, et s'étaient placé chacun d'un côté du plus petit, l'empêchant par la même occasion de s'enfuir.

« Tu savais ?!

_Bah oui.

_Mais…Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dis ? »

Un sourire amusé et légèrement sadique vint illuminer le visage du Survivant.

« Mon côté serpentard peut-être ? J'attendais que vous fassiez preuve du légendaire courage des griffondors pour venir me l'avouer… Et j'avoue que je n'ai pas été déçu de vos tentatives de séduction…J'espère que vous avez toujours autant d'imagination pour les activités de couples. »

Et le Lion les abandonna, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu vouloir dire dans ses derniers mots…


	9. L'Evasion

**L'Evasion**

La cellule était sombre et glaciale. Les murs suintaient d'humidité et le vent violent passait les barreaux de leur prison. Les autres prisonniers de cet étage, des mangemorts enfermés depuis plus de quatorze ans, avaient été surprit quand, avec le peu de raison qui leur restait, ils avaient reconnu dans leurs nouveaux colocataires deux Weasley identique et un brun à la cicatrice reconnaissable entre toutes. Et pourquoi les adolescents avaient-ils été enfermés dans la pire prison sorcière en compagnie des Détraqueurs ? Pour avoir assommé une certaine Dolores Ombrage avec une poêle avant de l'offrir aux centaures de la forêt interdite, non sans l'avoir transformé en crapaud rose avec une horrible perruque bonde. Une fois qu'elle était revenue au Ministère elle les avait envoyé illico presto en prison, sans aucun procès.

Mais bon le plus important en cette nuit d'orage, c'était les trois ombres qui ouvraient la porte de leurs cellules avec une épingle à cheveux moldue.

Sorti de sa cellule le petit brun se tourna vers les mangemorts.

« Vous pourrez dire à Tonton Voldy lorsqu'il vous libèrera, parce qu'il viendra vous libérer c'est sûr, que nous devenons neutre s'il arrête d'essayer de nous tuer et s'il nous débarrasse d'Ombrage ? Merci ! » Et il partit sans attendre de réponse des adultes médusés, pour rejoindre les jumeaux qui s'amusaient à mettre des guirlandes lumineuses sorties d'on ne sait où avec un rire maniaque avant de partir.

Le Trio venait de s'évader d'Azkaban en une nuit, au son du rire aigu et fou de Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur:** Un nouveau chapitre trèèèèèèèèèèès court mais qui me plait assez. Le prochain (que je voulais poster aujourd'hui mais que j'ai oublié de recopier) sera "Un monstre sous le lit".

 **Réponse aux reviews:**

 _Mwa_ : Et oui les Jumeaux sont de retour ! Je me suis amusée à écrire sur les Idiots de Mangemorts et sur ce chapitre-ci, j'espère qu'il t'aura plut ^^


	10. Un Monstre sous le lit

Personnages : HP/FW/GW

T1

 **Un monstre sous le lit**

La nuit était calme et silencieuse, sauf pour quelques ronflements. Des bruits de pas légers vinrent déranger le silence du dortoir des troisièmes années. Un rouquin se fit légèrement secouer.

« Mmm…Arrête Fred je dors… » Le rouquin se retourna dans l'autre sens.

L'ombre alla de l'autre côté du lit secouant l'autre occupant du lit pendant quelques minutes avant que l'adolescent ne décide de se réveiller.

« Keskispasse ? » Dit-il en clignant des yeux d'un air ensommeillé pour tomber face au visage humide de larmes d'un petit première année brun aux yeux vert brillant…

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » Demanda-t-il parfaitement alerte après avoir vu le regard que lui lançait le Survivant. Il donna un coup de coude derrière lui pour réveiller son jumeau qui maugréa et lui désigna l'enfant quand il daigna ouvrir les yeux. Voyant l'air misérable du plus jeune ils ouvrirent les bras, le petit brun s'y réfugiant en sanglotant.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ry' ?

_Il…Il y a un monstre…sous…sous mon lit… » Sanglota Harry.

Les jumeaux se lancèrent un regard étonné. Il n'y avait pas de monstre sous les lits…L'enfant avait peut-être fait un cauchemar ? Ils verraient le lendemain, pour l'instant ils étaient fatigués et le petit ne se calmait pas.

« Ça va aller Harry, il n'y a pas de monstre ici…

_Si tu veux tu peux dormir avec nous cette nuit ? »

L'enfant cessa de sangloter, lançant vers eux un regard tellement rempli d'espoir qu'ils sentirent leurs pauvres cœurs se serrer.

« Vraiment ? » demanda le brun d'une petite voix innocente.

Les jumeaux hochèrent la tête en cœur avant d'aider le plus jeune à se placer confortablement entre eux, les couvertures sur leurs trois corps.

* * *

Le lendemain matin Harry ne voulait pas retourner dans son dortoir à cause du monstre. Les deux rouquins l'accompagnèrent, prêts à lui prouver qu'il n'y avait rien sous son lit et que c'était sans danger d'y dormir. Fred se baissa.

« Harry, je suis sûr que tu as fait un mauvais rêve. Il n'y a aucun… »

Il regarda sous le lit.

« MONSTRE ! » hurla-t-il en s'éloignant sur les fesses, étant tombé.

« Fred, arrête tes bêtises » déclara sévèrement George pensant que sa moitié leur faisait une blague. Mais le regard terrifié qu'il lui lança lui dit le contraire.

« Harry a raison, il y a bien quelque chose sous son lit… »

Le petit brun tremblant se cacha derrière son grand frère d'adoption tandis que George se baissait armé de sa baguette pour voir et peut-être combattre le monstre. N'y voyant pas grand-chose autre qu'une ombre mouvante, il lança un _Lumos_. Avant d'éclater de rire, les larmes aux yeux.

« Pour Harry je comprend, mais toi Fred, toi tu m'épates ! » souffla-t-il après avoir reprit son souffle. Son frère éberlué n'y comprenait rien.

George passa sa main sous le lit, sous les protestations d'Harry qui ne voulait pas qu'il se fasse manger, et en ressortit une boule de poils rosée avec de grand yeux bleus. Fred regarda le "monstre" surprit alors que l'enfant se cachait derrière lui.

« …J'ai eu peur d'un… _Boursouf_? »

Son jumeau le frappa affectueusement dans le dos avant d'essayer de convaincre son petit frère autoproclamé qu'il n'avait rien à craindre de la chose velue.

* * *

 **Sorti le : 09/08/2017**

 **Prochain chapitre prévu le : 30/08/2017**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :  
** Désolé d'avoir été si longue... Ce chapitre traîne depuis des lustres dans mon pc... et je croyait l'avoir déjà publié ^^' Encore désolé !

Ah et j'ai corrigé tous les chapitres précédents ^^


	11. Les Chocolats de l'amitié

**Les Chocolats de l'amitié**

C'était la Saint Valentin, Harry Potter, douze ans et demi, avait demandé aux elfes l'autorisation d'utiliser la cuisine avec les jumeaux pour l'occasion. Les créatures avaient accepté avec plaisir et les avaient même aidé. Mais voilà maintenant ils se retrouvaient avec trop de chocolat sur les bras.

Une heure plus tard ils en avaient donné la moitié aux griffondors et à quelques poufsouffles qui passaient par là. Une idée (qu'ils qualifieraient plus tard d'idée de génie) traversa l'esprit des jumeaux diaboliques qui poussèrent le plus jeune vers les cachots.

Ils arrivèrent, grâce à la carte des Maraudeurs et à la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry, sans incident devant un mur vide sauf pour une gravure de serpent sur le haut.

« Siffle quelque chose Harry…

_On va voir les serpents ! » S'exclamèrent les jumeaux l'un après l'autre.

Un « _ouvert_ » sifflé dans la langue des serpents et le mur s'ouvrit sur la salle commune des serpentards qui observèrent intrigués la porte s'ouvrir sur un couloir vide.

Les rouquins poussèrent le brun en dehors de sa cape d'invisibilité. Ce dernier fusilla le vide où il pensait qu'ils étaient avant de se tourner vers les serpents qui avaient dégainés leurs baguettes. Il les salua à leur étonnement avant d'avancer les faisant se tendre prêt à attaquer… pour déposer un panier sur une table basse. Il leva les yeux vers Marcus Flint en souriant doucement, les jumeaux l'y avaient poussé mais maintenant qu'il était là autant bien le faire.

« Les jumeaux et moi souhaitons une heureuse Saint Valentin aux Serpentards. » Et il partit, disparaissant de nouveau sous la cape.

Les serpents restèrent en plan face à la porte durant de longues minutes avant de tourner leurs regards vers le panier qui était rempli de… chocolats ? _Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bordel_ , pensa Marcus avant de se décider de lancer des sorts de détection en voyant les plus jeunes saliver… Rien. Nada. Niet. Aucune trace de poison ou de potion…

Les enfants piochèrent des chocolats sans aucune peur tandis que les plus vieux observaient avec attention. C'était peut-être une blague Weasley ? Mais non, rien, aucun changement de couleur, aucune farce humiliante… c'étaient peut-être vraiment de simples chocolats ?

Marcus fini par en prendre un, n'y tenant plus. Le chocolat légèrement amer fondait sur sa langue. C'était vraiment bon. Il devrait demander à l'enfant Potter où il se les était procuré pensa-t-il en en reprenant un.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard un groupe de sixième et cinquième années vert et argent rencontrèrent le Trio Infernal et… remercièrent le petit brun à la surprise des spectateurs des autres maisons.

« De rien » vint la réponse du petit lion.

L'un des aînés se décida à poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres. « Où les as-tu acheté ? Ils étaient bons. »

Inexplicablement le deuxième année rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Les jumeaux maléfiques souriaient malicieusement faisant déglutir les autres.

« Mais il ne les a pas acheté…

_ Il les a fait ! »

L'enfant semblait vouloir se cacher loin de tout le monde… ou prêt à défaillir quitte à choisir.

« Et bien comme je l'ai déjà dit ils étaient bons. Tu cuisines bien. » Complimenta de nouveau le serpent.

« M…Merci » bégaya le petit avant de s'enfuir, rouge comme une tomate.

Les jumeaux se placèrent devant les serpentards avec des sourires malicieux avant de leur tendre des tracts où on pouvait lire : « Pour toutes commandes de chocolats, confiseries et gâteaux de la compagnie HJP veuillez contacter Fred & George Weasley ! ».

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** J'ai très peu de commentaires pour ce recueil, des fois je me demande pourquoi je le continu encore...Mais quand je lis ce que pensent ceux qui me laissent des commentaire je me dis que je dois continuer... Surtout que j'ai plein d'idées que je souhaite écrire.

Bon passons, j'ai bien aimé écrire cette histoire, c'est mignon et j'adore faire apparaître les jumeaux, ils sont géniaux ! A bientôt pour la suite ^^

 **Sorti le : 30/08/2017**

 **Prochain chapitre prévu le : 10/09/2017**


	12. Les menottes magiques

**Les menottes magiques**

Les jumeaux Weasley étaient heureux, très heureux. Ils avaient fini leur nouveau produit et quel produit ! Une paire de menottes magiques que les "couples" ne pourraient pas retirer sans avoir rempli quelques conditions. Cela allait être tellement amusant ! Surtout qu'ils avaient trouvé la cible parfaite en la personne de Harry Potter, leur cobaye préféré malgré lui et investisseur dans leur boutique, qui était présentement en train de discuter avec un très bel homme aux cheveux sombres et aux yeux bleus. Les deux se draguaient gentiment, flirtant depuis le moment où ils s'étaient rentrés dedans par hasard.

Les jumeaux arrivèrent silencieusement derrière leurs cobayes de la journée et refermèrent leur œuvre sur les poignets desdites personnes en un clic sonore. Les deux hommes baissèrent leurs regards vers le son, observant avec surprise la paire de menottes qui les liait. Le plus petit tourna le regard vers les deux roux qui n'avaient pas pensé à s'enfuir, les regardant silencieusement avec un regard sombre.

« Fred, George, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

_Des menottes ? » Répondirent-ils en hésitant. Ils avaient oublié que le Survivant pouvaient être très effrayant et très…rancunier.

« Je le vois bien ça mais ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi ? » demanda ledit Survivant les yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Tu sais Harry aujourd'hui c'est la St Valentin…

_Et ?

_Et bien… Vous ne pourrez pas les enlever avant d'être en couple… » Osa dire Fred.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama le brun. Oups, pensèrent les jumeaux, le dragon vient de sortir de sa tanière. Et ils transplanèrent avant qu'il n'ait le temps de leur jeter des sorts cuisants. Et puis s'ils ne se mêlaient pas de sa vie amoureuse, il ne serait jamais en couple à ce train là. Alors il devrait plutôt les remercier au lieu de les enguirlander ! Ce n'était pas comme s'ils l'avaient attaché à Voldy !

De son côté Harry écumait de rage, souhaitant de tout son cœur étrangler les jumeaux, les étriper, les lacérer… Se venger de toute son âme. Ces deux idiots (qu'il aimait malgré tout) l'avaient attaché à un inconnu ! Mais il était passé où leur soi-disant génie ?! Des fois il se demandait s'ils ne se partageaient pas un cerveau avec un seul neurone utile, le reste étant consacré à leurs farces… Il allait faire comment lui maintenant ?

Un raclement de gorge attira son attention. Le bel homme à l'allure noble le regardait un sourcil levé en quête d'explication. Le plus jeune prit une inspiration.

« Les jumeaux Weasley ont décidé de tester leur nouvelle invention sur nous. »

Les lèvres de son vis-à-vis se serrèrent de frustration. Lui ? Victime d'une farce adolescente ? Mais quelle horreur ! Il se remit à contempler l'adolescent face à lui, assez grand mais plus petit que lui, fin mais musclé, de magnifiques yeux émeraude et un humour carnassier. Le vent releva la longue chevelure, dévoilant la célèbre cicatrice.

« Potter ?! » s'exclama-t-il, ses yeux redevenant écarlate sous la surprise. Surprise qui se répercuta sur le visage d'Harry alors qu'il murmurait un « Voldy » quasi inaudible.

L'homme le tira avec force à travers la foule, un calme de façade sur ses traits fins.

« Mais comment ? Ta face de serpent… »

Un rictus mauvais étira ses lèvres alors qu'il répondait, ayant remarqué une ruelle vide de vie vers laquelle il se dirigea gardant le Survivant sous une poigne forte.

« Un glamour. J'ai retrouvé mon apparence depuis des mois. »

L'adolescent lui répondit avec effronterie.

« Eh bien, tu t'es pas arrangé mon vieux, toujours aussi moche. »

Le mage noir le plaqua au mur avec force, l'empêchant de bouger alors qu'il lui susurrait à l'oreille des mots qui ne laissaient pas voir sa colère contrairement à son corps tendu.

« Tu ne disais pas cela tout à l'heure _Harry,_ lorsque tu flirtais avec moi. »

Et c'était vrai, il avait pu voir que l'enfant était attiré par son apparence avant d'apprendre qui il était. Le plus petit rougissait de gêne et de colère. Oui il était beau mais putain c'était l'assassin de ses parents ! Le Mage Noir sorti sa baguette, la plaçant sur le cou du Survivant qui ne survivrait plus si longtemps.

« Avada Kedavra »

Le sort n'eut aucun effet alors qu'une lumière venant des menottes entourait sa victime pour le protéger en absorbant le sort mortel… Les menottes les empêchaient de s'entretuer…

« Déçu ? » demanda l'adolescent au meurtrier qui lui lança un regard noir… Avant de l'attraper par l'épaule et de transplaner loin du village et de la foule.

Ils arrivèrent dans une chambre luxueuse se regardant méchamment et s'insultant violemment.

Voldemort se lança dans des recherches intenses pour annuler l'effet des menottes et enfin tuer son ennemi alors que le Survivant était obligé de le suivre alors qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Si Face-de-Serpent (plus tant que ça d'ailleurs) trouvait une solution il était sûr de mourir. Il n'avait aucune échappatoire possible.

 **Fin n°1 :**

Malheureusement pour lui, Voldemort était incapable de trouver la solution dans aucun de ses livres, et pourtant il en avait des livres. Soupirant de frustration il tira un Harry plongé dans son livre sur ses pieds, l'empêchant de lire la suite et lui faisant lâcher l'objet sous la surprise. Le livre tomba dans un bruit sourd et l'adolescent dû le ramasser rapidement étant obligé de suivre l'homme qui ne l'attendait pas et n'avait même pas ralenti après l'avoir dérangé.

Les semaines passèrent assez rapidement vu que ne pouvant pas se faire de mal physiquement ils s'insultaient copieusement. Des arrangements durent se faire pour l'utilisation des toilettes et de la douche. Parce que ça avait été très gênant pour Harry quand Voldemort lassé d'attendre qu'il finisse sa douche avait ouvert la porte et lui avait ordonné de se dépêcher. Il avait essayé d'ignorer le regard cramoisi qui parcourait son corps alors qu'il se dépêchait de trouver une serviette pour cacher sa nudité. L'homme s'était ensuite déshabillé sans pudeur pour entrer à son tour dans la douche, son regard ne quittant pas les formes du plus jeune. Quand la porte s'était refermée et l'eau remise à couler Harry avait enfin pu recommencer à respirer. Après ça il avait mit des jours avant d'oser croiser le regard vermeil.

N'ayant trouvé aucune solutions ils durent apprendre à faire connaissance. Et franchement dormir avec quelqu'un et ne pas le quitter d'une semelle ça rapproche vachement.

Il faut dire que le Lord s'attachait à l'adolescent qui n'était pas tout le temps le parfait modèle de Griffondor. Oui il était bravache et fonçait dans le danger, mais il était rusé et avait un côté chaton abandonné qui amusait grandement le plus vieux. Pour Harry, Voldemort n'était pas aussi horrible qu'il le pensait. Il était cruel oui, narcissique aussi, mais il avait un humour noir qui plaisait assez au jeune sorcier.

Au bout de deux mois d'une cohabitation mêlant étrange et inhabituel, les deux finirent par s'apprécier. Mais ce n'était toujours pas assez pour les menottes qui avaient des conditions spécifiques pour s'ouvrir.

Les deux hommes durent attendre encore un mois avant que l'appréciation ne revienne à l'attirance de départ quand ils se croyaient être deux parfaits inconnus. Voldemort commença à séduire le jeune lion qui ne pu se dérober et fuir étant toujours lié à l'homme. Il commença à se laisser prendre au jeu et même à y répondre.

Trois mois après s'être retrouvés liés ensembles ils se retrouvèrent liés d'une toute autre manière. Alors que les mains s'affairaient sur les corps en sueurs et que des gémissements de plaisir se faisaient entendre les menottes se détachèrent en un clic. Aucun des deux ne le remarqua trop pris dans leur activité au combien plaisante. Ils ne s'en aperçurent que le lendemain et haussèrent les épaules, à quoi bon en faire toute une histoire maintenant ? Voldemort reprit son activité première, celle qui l'occupait avant que son ne regard ne se soit posé sur les menottes étalées innocemment sur les draps : dévorer chaque parcelle de l'adolescent sous lui. S'ils en oublièrent le monde extérieur qui étions-nous pour leur faire remarquer ?

Le monde sorcier était en émoi suite à la disparition du Sauveur du monde sorcier, de nombreuses rumeurs se faisaient entendre, certaines saugrenues, d'autres plausibles. De leur côté les jumeaux savaient que c'était en quelque sorte de leur faute et se faisaient un sang d'encre pour leur ami. Bien fait pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à réfléchir avant ! Et si Voldemort avait fini par le tuer, hein ?!

Bon après un autre mois à les faire poireauter, Harry se souvint finalement d'eux et leur envoya un petit mot de remerciement. Il avait l'intention de quitter l'Angleterre avec son chéri, il y avait trop d'idiots et de moutons ignorant du côté des sorciers. Le Japon serait bien… En plus Tom y prendrait plus facilement le pouvoir vu que les japonais n'avaient aucuns préjugés sur la magie noire.

 **Fin n°2 : Pour ceux qui veulent du drame. Reprendre avant la Fin n°1.**

Malheureusement pour lui Voldemort trouva la solution. Avec un sourire cruel il se leva et ordonna à l'un de ses mangemorts assez bon en potion d'en brasser une assez simple mais très longue à brasser.

Une semaine plus tard, Harry qui jusque là avait été protégé grâce aux menottes fut forcé d'avaler la potion quand on lui mit de force dans la gorge s'il ne voulait pas s'étouffer. Il sentit peu à peu son contrôle sur son corps s'amenuiser. Son esprit enfermé ne pu que crier quand il entendit son corps susurrer des mots d'amour à l'assassin de ses parents. L'horreur l'accabla alors qu'il voyait son ennemi le déshabiller et l'allonger dans le lit avant de se déshabiller lui-même. Son esprit se brisa alors qu'il voyait et son ennemi le violer un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, car ça ne pouvait être qu'un viol même si son _corps_ était d'accord car son esprit, lui, refusait l'union. Mais c'était assez pour la magie des menottes. Elles s'ouvrirent en un clic alors que le mage noir terminait sa besogne en sueur et satisfait d'avoir pu ainsi profiter du corps de son ennemi. Cela avait été jouissif de le voir se briser en petits morceaux lorsqu'il regardait au fond de ses yeux. Mais bon le jeu était terminé, il récupéra sa baguette et la plaça sur la tempe de son ennemi. Il sentit l'acceptation de l'adolescent face à sa mort inévitable. Une formule murmurée, un éclair vert et le Survivant n'était plus.

Le lendemain le corps de l'adolescent fut abandonné dans l'Atrium à l'horreur de la population sorcière. Une lettre arriva chez les jumeaux les remerciant de l'opportunité qu'ils lui avaient donné. Fred et George ne purent supporter d'avoir causé la mort de leur ami qui n'avait fait que les aider à cause d'une simple farce. Ils mirent fin à leurs jours deux jours plus tard après avoir régler leurs affaires avec Gringott pour que leurs possessions reviennent à leur famille.

Voldemort, lui, était ravi, le Survivant était mort, Dumbledore ne tarderait pas à le rejoindre dans la tombe et le monde sorcier était à ses pieds. Dommage que les jumeaux n'aient pas rejoint ses rangs, ils auraient fait de bons mangemorts. Et il éclata d'un rire diabolique qui symbolisa le début de son règne de terreur.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Normalement à l'origine j'avais prévu de poster cette histoire dimanche dernier, mais j'ai comme qui dirais complétement oublié... Je croyais que c'était le 17 que j'avais prévu de le sortir... Pour une fois le chapitre était écrit depuis longtemps en plus...

Passons, j'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout que je me suis prise la tête à écrire deux fins pour ceux qui préféraient le drame ou la romance... J'ai hâte de voir vos avis ^^ Ah et petite précision : entre le début de l'histoire et les deux fins il y a au moins six mois d'intervalle donc j'avais oublié mes idées de départ x) en même temps j'étais en cours quand je l'ai commencé et le début était resté coincé dans mon classeur ^^'

Bonne lecture, à dans deux semaines (ou moins, je ne suis plus sûre ^^)


End file.
